


You're wearing jeans

by sliverofanonymity



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, simon gets a boner lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-11 19:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sliverofanonymity/pseuds/sliverofanonymity
Summary: Baz... and the jeans.





	You're wearing jeans

**Simon**

 

Baz looked great in those damned jeans, like one of those Calvin Klein ads, where they had some fit guy lifting his hips...

And Baz, Baz was well fit. 

So was Agatha, so he didn't exactly have a type. 

He wasn't staring at the way the jeans hugged his arse, okay, maybe a little.

Maybe a lot.

As Baz rummaged through his wardrobe and drawers looking for clothes he was willing to part with, Simon sat on the enormous canopied bed, definitely not staring at Baz.

 

**Baz**

 

He looked over at Snow for a second, and the wanker had a fucking stiffy on his bed. No way. He'd made a comment about his jeans before, and he knew he looked well fit in jeans, just...

"Snow." He growled as he chucked the spare clothes at him. Clothes that he knew he'd look fit in, like he wasn't already.

He wouldn't talk about it. 

He'd seen him naked before, after football, teased him about his pubes before. Seen him pop a stiffy in their room before, heard him wank before. This wasn't anything new.

The clothes were in a heap on Snow's lap, and he still hadn't gotten out to get changed. Baz pointed at the pile of clothes, and the offending boner.

"Well?


End file.
